Noblesse Terminology
This is a list of the terminology used in the Noblesse manwha. Terms used in the Manhwa Aura Aura refers to the spiritual energy radiated by the majority of beings. It is the underlying concept and root of many powers within the Noblesse universe. Category B Species Category B Species is the term used by the Union in their labs to describe the nobles and vampires. Clan Leader Contract A contract (Kor. 계약) is made with a Noble by taking blood. Blood is only a medium that is exchanged as a ritual or expression. The true contract of soul is formed when the two people forming the contract agrees to enter the bond willingly. Then a bond of blood is formed. The human is then reborn with self-consciousness and power similar to that of a Noble. Elder This is the highest ranking position in Union. Currently thirteen people share the position of Elder in the Union each being referred to separately as the 1st Elder or 11th Elder etc. depending on the order in which they were inducted as an Elder with the latest (Dr. Crombel) receiving the title of 13th Elder. Enhanced Humans Eternal Sleep Eternal Sleep (Kor. 영면) is what the nobles call a self-initiated death. Little is known about the specifics, but they seem to make an explicit distinction between a natural death (in their case, a death out of free will) and being killed. The latter called 'Returning to Earth'. There is also called 'forced eternal sleep' (Kor. 강제 영면), which is equivalent to being executed. Infected an infected (Kor. 감염체) is Similar to a mutant. They're created when enhanced humans infect normal humans. The infected humans lose their sanity and crave only blood. If they don't drink blood for a period of time, the cells in their body start to break down. They're also weak to sunlight. Lukedonia The place where the nobles reside. A country hidden inside the Bermuda Triangle Mutant A mutant (Kor. 변이체) is the degenerative product of nobles infecting humans, who infect other humans, and so on until a mutant is created. By taking the blood of humans, nobles mutate their victim who thus gain similar powers. By repeating the process the result becomes more and more degenerative until a mutant is created. Most mutants lose their sanity and crave blood to the extent where they can't survive without it. Nobles The race of the nobles. Fundamentally different from vampires but still referred to as such or 'pureblood vampires' by humans. For them eternity and life are synonymous. Noblesse "Noblesse" (Kor. 노블레스) is a title given to only one person who symbolizes power. But its meaning was distorted among the nobles and now it is what the nobles call themselves. But since Raizel's return, the title is reverted back to it's true meaning：The protector of the Nobles. Soul Weapon Weapons containing souls, wielded by the noble hierarchy excluding the Noblesse, i.e. the Clan Leaders, and The Lord. True Noblesse True Noblesse refers to the origin of the Noblesse name and is given to only one person. Noblesse is a title given to 'the being with strength above all others, who wields it to protect the nobles from the shadows'. It symbolizes power and is held in similar esteem as the Lord. Union Union (or sometimes simply 'the organization') is the oldest and largest organization ever created by humanity. It's been around since at least 540 years when they found Frankenstein's lab and notes. Which inadvertently laid the foundation of their current scientific knowledge. Vampire Vampire is a term humans came up with to describe mutants. It does not refer to the Noblesse race. Although this doesn't stop humans from calling them vampires. Werewolf Werewolves are another race that reigned the world centuries ago. They're now in hiding. Korean Terms Ajumma (아줌마) Older woman typically aged between mid/late 30's ~ early 50's. Calling someone younger than mid 30's this is rather offensive. Ajussi (아저씨) Older man typically aged between mid/late 30's ~ early 50's. Korean men, especially those in their 30's prefer to be called hyung/oppa by those younger than him rather than Ajussi. Gaju (가주) Means head of the family or clan leader. Hubae (후배) Is used to refer to juniors. However, the term is not normally addressed to them directly, and is mainly used in the third person. This is nearly identical in Japanese with Senpai/Kohai honorifics. Hyung (형) A friendly way of addressing an older man near your age if you're a guy. Naeuri (나리/나으리) Was used by commoners in the Joseon Dynasty to refer to people of higher status but below "His Excellency". Nim (님) A formal way of addressing someone typically older and/or more respected than you, similar to the Japanese suffix "sama". Nuna (누나) A friendly way of addressing an older woman near your age if you're a guy. Nunim (누님) Used by a male to address an older woman near age like 'Nuna' but with a bit more respect. However, it is not appropriate for formal usage. Oppa (오빠) A friendly way of addressing an older man near your age if you're a girl. Seonsaeng (선생님) Commonly translated as "teacher", has much more formality and is used to show respect to the addressee. It is related to the Japanese honorific, "sensei" and shares the same pair of Chinese characters, representing 'mister' or 'one born earlier' (literal). Ssi (씨) A formal way of addressing someone. However, you cannot use this to your superior or older person. Sunbae (선배) Is used to address senior colleagues or mentor figures, e.g. students referring to or addressing more senior students in schools. Unni (언니) A friendly way of addressing an older woman near your age if you're a girl. Category:Browse